Final Memory
by shad0wcast
Summary: “Please smile for me” he softly said. Though hurting from the truth that she is slowly realizing, she gave him her utmost and sweetest smile. Silence.“Thanks…at least I’ll have one good final memory to bring with.” He faintly said...
1. Final Memory

Final Memory

**Final Memory**

**A/N: I don't really want to start a new fic while I still have a pending one yet to be done but the idea just kept bugging my head!! bangbangbang arr…looks like I've got the ever-so-famous writer's block on the other fic…I hate it when I get that! I feel like I've been a bad "parent" to my "child"!!**

**Anyways, here it goes….**

**Disclaimer: I DUN own THEM!! Crap…**

**xXxFinal.MemoryxXx xXxFinal.MemoryxXx xXxFinal.MemoryxXx…..**

Her eyes lay silently on his thin and bandaged body. Yeah, it is indeed thin for a well-known street gangster but if you touched it gently and feel it, you could sense out how firm and strong his muscles are! She smiled softly.

A soft grunt escaped his mouth, taking her away from her deep private thoughts. She brushed off some hair that covered her face and smiled as the (heavily) injured man opened his eyes. "Sano" she softly called out. He shifted his view to the woman beside her. He managed to return the smile. "Looks like…I've been sent to the patient's room again, huh?" he asked as he tried to sit up but the wounds were still new and at the moment he moved, they just bled more. She cautiously assisted him. "Don't move yet. Your wounds aren't completely healed up. You'll just make me work overtime if you do that." She scolded. He smirked as finally sat by himself. "Yeah I know about that." He replied.

She bowed and silence came to them as the night was getting deeper.

"Are you…" she softly started. "Sano, are you going back…to that place?" she asked. The man looked outside the room and heaved a soft sigh. "Are you going to stop me?" he asked back.

"Yes of course! I would and you know that!" she said as tears suddenly rushed down her eyes. He looked down and gave a soft, sad smile. "That's nice of you." He said. "What the damn hell are you talking about! Of course, anyone in the situation the same as mine would do the same thing." She said as her voice toned down. "I don't want to lose you…not you, Sano." She added.

"Listen," he then said as he stood up and went to the door, not minding the pain. He leaned back at the post and gave deep breaths. She stood up and was about to run to his side when he raised a hand, stopping her."I want you to stay here. Don't follow me anymore." He said. Her eyes grew wide with surprise. "What? Sano…what are you talking about?" she asked. With eyes closed, he heaved a sigh as he rested his head on the same post. "I don't want you to get hurt. No, not you so stay here. I accepted this…this foolishness 'cause I don't take those damn threats easily. They're about you…about my family, so don't expect me not to--"

"Then let's leave this place!" she suddenly said. "Let's move to a place where no one knows about us. There are always other possible ways, Sano." She said. "You don't understand, don't you?" he replied. "Huh?" she asked back.

"You just don't understand this so don't make those damn suggestions!" he shouted back at her. "Why don't you just go back to bed, huh?" he asked.

"And let you die in there? Are you freaking serious, Sanosuke? Who do you think could sleep in that kind of situation? Sanosuke, let's just think of another way to escape this."

"Escape? Escape?! I guess you're talking to the wrong person…"

"There you go again with your ego and pride. Can't you just swallow it all up even for just one time? Your life is at stake! Our lives are at stake…your childishness is gonna kill us!"

"I won't and that's final!" he said as he stormed out the house, full of bandages and bleeding wounds. Her knees trembled and her body fell on the floor. Her vision blurred as tears blocked them. Even though she wanted to run and follow him, her body just can't move at all. Why was she just sitting here, anyway? What is this thing that holds her back?

"It's just no matter what argument we come across to, when he says that I'll be fine, I somehow believe in him."

Trust.

And faith.

**xXxFinal.MemoryxXx xXxFinal.MemoryxXx xXxFinal.MemoryxXx…..**

"Now, what do we have here?" a familiar voice rang behind her. She immediately wiped the tears that accumulated in her eyes with the back of her hand. "Doctor Gensai…" she muttered. "It's been a very long time since I last saw you crying like that." He said as he sat beside her.

"I just couldn't stop him…I just couldn't!" she said. "So he did left despite of his condition. Just as expected from him!" the kind old man broke the silence. "I feel so…insignificant! My words are all useless to him. I couldn't stop him from going to that death field he's headed to. Doctor, I don't want to lose him!" she cried to him. "He said that I couldn't understand this situation…but he's the one who doesn't!" she added.

"As far as I know him, I do really think you don't understand the situation." The old man said. Surprised, she looked up to him. "I couldn't?" she asked, still confused. The old man beamed a smile to her.

"Do you remember the threat sent to you? It obviously shows that he knows how to track you wherever you are. I guess this person is really good at this so Sanosuke must've sensed this the moment he laid eyes on it. He knew that no matter how hard you try to hide and move away, he'll still be able to find you. And the only thing to stop him is to accept the duel he's asked to do in return of your safety." The doctor explained. "But…we could ask the police to…"

"Do you think he would agree? Sanosuke was a street gangster. Of course, even if it has been a few years since he stopped fighting, his ego and pride as a gangster is still there. You can't blame him for that."

"What should I do?" she asked. The old man looked outside and smiled. "The road is quite clear and well lit. I guess it won't be hard for you to track them." He said then gave a wink. She beamed a soft smile as she stood and grabbed her ointments and a handful of bandages. She knew very well that she would need them badly when she reaches them. As she was about to dash off, she looked back at the old man.

"I'll take care of her. Go, and save him. Before it's too late." He said and with that, she nodded and continued on her way. "I'm coming…" she said as the cold wind met her face as she ran.

**xXxFinal.MemoryxXx xXxFinal.MemoryxXx xXxFinal.MemoryxXx…..**

Wide eyed, she dropped the bandages and the ointment flat on the dusty road.

"No…it can't be…" she muttered as the heartbreaking scene came to her. With slow and unsteady steps, she went to his side. "Sano…" his name escaped from her lips as she knelt down and took him in her arms. "Sano…what did you do to yourself…?" she asked softly as tears rushed down her face. With trembling hands, she gently touched his beaten face.

"You…you came?" he managed to say. "Of course and now be quiet! I'm gonna apply some ointments to your wounds again!" she said but as she was about to stand, his hands grabbed hers. "You need not to" he softly said. "Huh? What are you talking about?" she asked as she knelt again. "It's useless." He shortly replied.

"Are you underestimating my abilities? I am a doctor." She proudly said.

"I won't make it, anyway…"

"Well, Kenshin has received more deadly blows than what you have now when he fought Shishio and I was able to treat him. How much more about you?" she said. Instead of replying, he gently took her hand and placed it at the small wound at his chest that drew out dark blood. "Did he have this back then?" he asked and with that, her tears rushed once again. "That bastard hid a gun. I should have known. Tsk!" he said as he coughed out blood.

"Don't…don't speak anymore…"

"There's no more time left. I finally found out his true intention. He was a former official of the Intelligence group of the government and I happen to cross roads with him back then. I guess he wanted to revenge on me so this happened." He explained then looked up at the starry sky.

"Look…the sky's full of stars. Isn't it beautiful?" he asked. Without even looking up, she just nodded. "Yeah, and you would still be able to see more of that." She whispered as she held him closer to her. "You will be" she added as the wind softly blew. Then, she felt his hand touch her face. She looked at him and saw his deep and tired eyes. "Sano…"

"I'm sorry I made you cry."

"Don't be…"

"Sayu…I know she'll grow up to be a very good girl, knowing that it will be you who would be by her side."

"Of course, you'll be there too." She said, sensing where his words are driving at. He gave a soft smile that pierced her heart again. "Please smile for me" he softly said. Though hurting from the truth that she is slowly realizing, she gave him her utmost and sweetest smile.

Silence.

"Thanks…at least I'll have one good final memory to bring with." He faintly said as his eyes started to close.

"Sa…no…Sanosuke!" she cried. "Sanosuke!"

"Me…gu…"

A tear fell on his face as she felt his last breath escape his mouth.

**oXOxThe.EndxOXo**


	2. His Memory

His Memory

**His Memory**

**A/N: **Okay, this fic is a sequel to Final Memory. A review got my head spinning and tickled my brain so here it is! BTW, I don't really have any idea on when is Sano's birthday so I just made my own. Anyway, I hope it turns good. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters!! And I guess half the credit of this goes to **hitokiri angel** for the idea. Thanks! I'm sorry if it took this long!

**.xX:His.Memory:Xx. .xX:His.Memory:Xx. .xX:His.Memory:Xx.**

"Good morning, Dad."

A bright and blue summer sky came that morning. Though a bit humid and hot, it was still cool compared to a regular summer day. The breeze was a bit cooler and fresher. The clouds were puffy white and gave occasional shade as it covers the sun in its slow drift across the blue dome.

"Happy birthday, Dad." The soft voice rang once again. a beautifully arranged bouquet of fresh lilacs and irises were carefully laid down as incense sticks were lighted. Its soft fragrance rose and blended to the air majestically, oftentimes creating a beautiful swirl before disappearing. Two female figures stood silently as they bowed their heads and said their prayers silently.

"Mom, do you want to know what I said in my prayers?"

"It's all up to you." The older one sweetly said. "I prayed that wherever Dad may be, I hope that he's happy today because, well, it's his birthday. But I also prayed that I really wanted him to be here with us, though it's very impossible. I just thought that it would be so much better if he would be here. We…never had a chance to celebrate it with him physically." The little girl said. She smiled softly at her and patted the young girl's head. "What a wonderful prayer. I'm sure that made your dad happy for the day. Knowing that even you didn't had the chance to see him when you first opened your eyes; you are a very loving and caring daughter to her father. I'm very sure and certain that he smiles down at you right now, very proud and happy." And with that, the little girl beamed her lovely soft smile.

"Megumi? Sayu?"

"Why Kaoru! And Kenshin too." The doctor said in surprise. "Aunt Kaoru and Uncle Kenshin!" Sayu's little and perky voice beamed in. Kaoru gave a smile back the child. "You came this early to greet your father?" she asked. Sayu nodded. "Yeah and Mom didn't have to wake me!" she proudly said. "She's as lively as ever, Megumi." Kenshin said. "Yes just like her father. Anyway, what are you two doing here?"

"Of course he's a very close friend to us. He's helped us a lot. That's why we planned to visit him today. We also thought that you might be busy today so we got early and decided to fix everything else so when you come, everything is set. I hope that doesn't sound too much." Kaoru said. Megumi shook her head and smiled. "No, it isn't. Thank you very much for the concern."

**.xX:His.Memory:Xx. .xX:His.Memory:Xx. .xX:His.Memory:Xx.**

"Higher! Higher, Uncle Kenshin! Higher!"

Under the shady tree sat Megumi and Kaoru looking at Kenshin flying a kite and Sayu cheering him up. "Thanks for inviting us on your small picnic, Megumi." Kaoru said as the wind casually blew. "Oh, that was nothing. Besides, it would be more enjoyable if we're altogether. Too bad Yahiko isn't here."

"Oh, that lad said he'll just stay at the dojo and watch over the students. He also sends his regards to you two."

"Lately, Yahiko seems a little more serious on teaching. I didn't seem to imagine him to be like that. Maybe Tsubame made him change!" Megumi said. "I think so too, Megumi." Kaoru agreed, ending them to a serene silence. The hearty laughter of Sayu and the mild and cheerful chirping of the summer birds filled the air.

"You know, Megumi, since Sayu came, I remember how his face looks so happy. Whenever he comes by to visit, his stories would only contain one topic and that is Sayu. He could blabber all day long just to tell us all the same thing over and over again!" Kaoru said with a smile. Megumi closed her eyes and bowed. "Yeah, you could really feel how happy he was the moment he heard her cries. His eyes would twinkle beautifully when he stares and plays at her. He could sacrifice a day's load of work just to stare and play at her." Megumi added. "Well I can't blame him too. Sayu's too charming, you can't resist her." Kaoru said and they held soft laughter. Suddenly, Kaoru noticed the doctor's face to sadden. "Megumi? Is everything alright?"

"You know, even if it has already been five years since he left, I still miss him. I miss him so much…" Megumi softly said. "It's like…I'm missing something big in my life. Like a big hole has been placed in my heart. Every time I look at Sayu, I would always see him in every aspect of her…her eyes, her hair, her attitude…and I don't know how to react on it." She added. "You really love that rooster, don't you, Megumi? I can clearly see it on your face. Honestly, at first, I didn't really imagine the two of you together. It's like one bizarre dream. But you two perfectly complement each other."

"You think so?" Megumi asked with a faint blush and Kaoru nodded with a firm yes. "And I could say, he feels the same for you." She said. "I miss that noisy rooster. Every time the wind blows, I feel like he's just behind me, hugging me from behind and I feel his warm and soft lips pressing on my nape. I know it might sound weird and spooky but that's what I feel."

"He's one lucky guy for having you." Kaoru said with a smile.

"Mom! Aunt Kaoru!" Sayu's voice rang and they saw her running back with Kenshin. "So, how was your little kite flying?" Megumi asked. "It was really, really, really fun! The kite was so high! I think it's higher than the clouds already!" she said with so much energy. "That sounded fun!" Kaoru said. "Yeah, but Sayu almost drained my energy! She's so full of them." Kenshin said, exhausted. Sayu held a sweet giggle. "Okay then, that sounds like a full lunch! Now go wash your hands by the river, Sayu, but don't lean too close." Megumi said and the young girl obeyed.

"Now Kenshin, do you want me to give you your serving?" Kaoru asked. "Yes Kaoru and double it please!" he said with a smile.

**.xX:His.Memory:Xx. .xX:His.Memory:Xx. .xX:His.Memory:Xx.**

"Now, go inside and bring this over to my table and if you see Doctor Gensai, tell him I'll be there soon." And with that, Sayu trotted in. "Thank you very much for joining us this day." Megumi said with a polite bow. "It's nothing. We intend to do so." Kenshin said. "And thank you very much Kenshin for giving Sayu a good time today." She said to the swordsman. "Huh? Oh that was nothing, Megumi." He said as he scratched the back of his head. "Even though you're not his father, you treated her as your own." She replied. "Oh, about that. It's really nothing. Sayu's a very great and good child. She reminds me very much of my good friend." Kenshin replied. "Anyway, we have to go now, Megumi. We need to go check on Yahiko." He added.

"Very well then, have a safe trip back." Megumi said. "Now, go take care of Sayu for me." Kenshin said. "Huh? Sure." She replied. "She's his memory. You ought not to take that away." He said with a smile and they went off away. Megumi made a bow. "I will, Kenshin. I will take very good care of his memory." She whispered and with that, she made her way to her house where Sayu's warm and sweet voice welcomed her.

**.xX:The.End:Xx. .xX:The.End:Xx. .xX:The.End:Xx.**


End file.
